1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless sensing control network system, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless sensing control network system and an operating method thereof to make use of three-layer system wireless controlling structure, channel-management and changing method, technology for distinguishing between correct signal and error signal to improve the stability of the system and provide the system with auto-configuration, which is easily set up by a user himself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With promoting technology, the wireless communication controlling technique is constantly brought forth the new from old theories, from the infrared technique in the past to Bluetooth and Wi-Fi technique, etc. The convenience brought out by the wireless communication technique makes wireless electronic goods become more and more popular.
Nowadays, with the craze of the wireless, the interconnection network between electronic apparatuses by means of wired or single-to-single electronic apparatus has been substituted by wireless network sensing and control system. However, there is no wireless network sensing control system with simple structure, easily set up and controlled, which meets the requirement for household DIY products; there is no easy channel-management mechanism to avoid the disturbance of other wireless electronic apparatuses; there is no mechanism for distinguishing between correct and error signals. That is to say, the wireless network sensing control system needs setting up by professionals, and some problems may happen afterward such as disturbance or unstable control.